Television has become a key element in the advertising program for many companies. Billions of dollars are invested in communicating a product message that lasts only a few seconds to the viewing audience. The Internet and the World-Wide-Web have also become a source of advertising for many companies. The Web has become a vast repository of information available in various formats. The formats include simple text, audio, graphics, and video; these are also known as Multiple Internet Mail Extension (MIME) formats. The Web is attractive to businesses because it enables them to reach a large audience and create an impressive presence. Often, the information companies present on the Web can be much more in-depth than that which can be presented in a television commercial.
With the current trend in the electronics and computer industry to converge the computer system and more traditional entertainment system components such as the television, it is possible to combine displaying broadcast data with data from a computer system. This possibility could provide businesses with the opportunity to deliver additional information about themselves and their products during a broadcast of their advertisement. Thus, a method and apparatus for determining an appropriate time to deliver specific Web or Web-like content to an entertainment system using the existing infrastructure in broadcast transmission is desired.